Moviehouserock2018 Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 December 2018
23:46-34 just chillin with my buddy korra XD 23:47-17 korra how u chilling with him 23:47-30 because korra is busy as also i am busy 23:47-57 how is korra busy 23:48-12 doing the job 23:48-14 on CCC 23:48-17 what job is it 23:48-19 or even edits 23:48-28 i always forget the name 23:48-29 i edit 23:48-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:49-04 alot 23:49-04 23:49-10 and if i say the name of korra's CCC job i make a mistake on the name 23:49-23 rip korra 23:49-26 byebye 23:49-28 XD 23:49-40 what 23:49-44 i only edit in some wikis 23:49-51 korra left 23:49-56 i edit here 23:50-14 i edit on a doomed destiny and thats it really 23:50-23 why 23:50-50 because i love RP 23:50-51 dude 23:51-19 mhr has a server 23:51-45 for RP 23:51-59 about movies that i never seen and never will 23:52-08 well this is a cool wiki 23:52-24 i believe both wikis are cool 23:53-11 thx 23:53-21 Roleplay has been a strong suit for me 23:53-43 how 23:54-19 on the chat WOF canon i use to do war stuff example on your fave video game on people pm 23:54-33 it was amazingly fun but now i cna't go back 23:54-43 due to computer being stupid 23:55-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:55-50 adding user roles on mhr server 23:56-09 oh wb korra 23:56-32 my role has been do what the heck i like i chat 23:56-43 coco i can be similar to you 23:56-53 how 23:57-12 you have history of bad things 23:57-19 as also do i 23:58-41 what other wiki chats 23:58-49 yes 23:59-19 wich ones 23:59-28 /me laughs 00:00-15 TDL WOF fanon elder scrolls wiki 00:00-36 huh 00:00-54 my discord crashed 00:01-30 wow 00:01-38 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:01-38 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:03-32 i also lost friends 00:03-39 over stuf i done 00:04-30 omg i am creeped out 00:04-53 over what 00:05-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:05-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:06-15 a bot 00:06-44 dude 00:07-17 omg 00:07-42 hahaha 00:07-50 a bot really what is htis bot doing 00:10-04 it said i am coming for u koa 00:10-53 well 00:10-57 http://vm.tiktok.com/JHajqs/ WHAT IS THIS OMG 00:11-14 omg mhr server i am listed as a bot 00:11-27 omg koa what is that link 00:12-28 i know nuttin 00:13-43 but WTF 00:13-52 um 00:14-08 KOA 00:15-16 hey anyone on 00:15-17 KOA 00:15-19 BRUHS 00:15-20 HELP 00:15-29 come korra and look at the messages https://discord.gg/gEEfPt 00:15-31 soory 00:15-39 KOA 00:15-40 U THERE 00:15-52 yes 00:15-56 http://vm.tiktok.com/JHajqs/ what is this omg 00:15-59 tell me omg omg 00:15-59 stress level 5 00:16-12 idk 00:16-26 is it u 00:16-37 yeh 00:17-03 omg korra is listed as a bot 00:17-42 wow 00:18-22 ... 00:18-34 i don't have a clue on what is going on anymorw 00:18-38 anymore 00:18-44 oh its a discord thing 00:18-45 is that what u look like koa 00:19-23 yeh why 00:20-49 u look gay 00:22-07 korra is my fave person to spend time with 00:23-02 this bot is soo wierd 00:23-15 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:23-25 bigbi'm gonna say the n word 00:23-31 no 00:23-34 lets not 00:23-43 the n word is a big baddie word omg 00:24-19 octopus u do it u get banned 00:24-30 so watch it 00:24-55 octopus u said it u get banned 00:25-12 i have no said it yet 00:25-27 if u do u are being warned than banned 00:25-39 acully i already warned u so u do it i ban u 00:26-17 wow using the grammar of a 5 year old really helps assert your authority. 00:26-40 okay do it and see 00:26-51 the n word 00:26-54 gottem boys 00:27-03 big the n word 00:27-05 yeh if u acully say it than u will be banned better off not doing it 00:27-15 sad 00:27-22 yep 00:27-33 BRUHS 00:27-34 HELP 00:27-35 HEY 00:27-36 DUDE U ON 00:27-39 DUDE WHO KICKED ME 00:27-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-46 ~ LucyRicardoBOT has joined the chat ~ 00:27-47 stop 00:28-00 koa is a dumb dumb 00:28-01 why do you use "---------------------------------------------------------" instead of just "----" or " Gallery " 00:28-08 N word not allowed 00:28-14 @tkf woa that mean u cant say that 00:28-45 or ill ban u for 1 month if u say it octopus because its based on your chat ban log and past actions count 00:29-00 BRUHS 00:29-02 HELP 00:29-08 answer my question 00:29-12 why do you use "---------------------------------------------------------" instead of just "----" or " Gallery " 00:29-12 00:29-13 What 00:29-15 idk 00:29-28 how do you not know 00:29-56 idk 00:29-59 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:30-21 what 00:30-23 sad 00:30-38 HELP 00:30-38 HEY 00:30-39 ANYONE ON 00:30-42 what 00:30-46 ~ LucyRicardoBOT has joined the chat ~ 00:30-50 i made 10 edits make me admin 00:30-57 KORRA 00:30-59 LUCY 00:31-00 hey 00:31-02 anyone on 00:31-03 HELP 00:31-17 omg 00:31-18 what 00:31-24 DONT tell me its the n word 00:31-28 korra are you having a panic attack 00:31-35 DONT tell its the n word 00:31-44 Nah, OW. 00:31-44 This was all KGB quotes from last night. 00:31-50 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:31-53 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:31-57 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:32-13 everyones scared to say the n word because they will be banned wow 00:32-14 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 00:32-39 \welcome please note everyone here is crazy and no saying the n word or p word 00:33-03 anyone who says it will be knocked out 00:33-17 oh em gee 00:33-19 he gonna knock us out 00:33-21 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 00:33-23 bigNOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAW ABOUT IT 00:33-29 bigAND I DO 00:33-32 ~ Octopus Wizard has been kicked by Cocopuff2018 ~ 00:33-34 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:33-36 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:33-39 damnit 00:33-41 bigI'M GONNA SAY 00:33-45 bigbTHE N WORD 00:33-52 stop with the caps or a 1 month ban will be coming 00:33-55 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 00:34-00 bruh 00:34-04 stop octopus or a 1 month ban watch it dude 00:34-08 Hey Korra 00:34-15 Hi. 00:35-04 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 00:36-05 just fucken say it OW 00:36-10 i am too 00:36-11 here it goes 00:36-21 omg am i going to do it 00:36-23 uyes i am sir 00:36-25 n word 00:36-26 OMG 00:37-21 NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT 00:37-21 AND I DO 00:37-28 PREPARE FOR MY CIVIL RIGHTS BEAM 00:38-32 dude 00:38-38 last warning 00:38-42 DUDE U ON 00:38-58 Koa, 00:39-00 yes octopus last warning for over uesing caps 00:39-02 If your userbase, 00:39-08 Wants to shitpost and scream in caps. 00:39-11 And this is legit all of your users. 00:39-16 Why enforce rules they don't want? 00:39-27 WELL 6 caps or less is the limit 00:39-32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZj7akBVClE 00:39-34 Why? 00:39-36 No one wants it. 00:39-48 well rules are needed 00:39-48 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Greatest_Showman&diff=2303&oldid=2301 00:40-02 but one of the main rules here is no linking other wiki chats 00:40-03 ~ HearthRaven has joined the chat ~ 00:40-09 Hi, Hearth. ^^ 00:40-27 Hi, Korra. ^^ 00:40-35 How are you? ^^ 00:40-36 No linking other chats is another rule already on the rules 00:40-51 Want to know a bit about how I look, hmm? Well, I have jet-black hair, deep blue eyes, and that anime pic in the infobox is quite like me. ^^ If you're single, male, and looking for love, as well as interested in a romantic relationship with me, use the link above. <3 00:40-59 huh 00:41-04 Shut up 00:41-05 seems octopus is gay 00:41-09 sad 00:41-23 hey be nice chat linkers 00:41-27 FYI, girls with jet black hair and blue eyes are hot. o - o 00:41-32 hey be nice CHAT LINKERS 00:41-37 super fucking gay ngl korra 00:41-44 omg gay boi 00:41-47 no u 00:41-52 OMG 00:41-59 omg 00:42-00 koa he just called me gay pls ban him for haterd 00:42-00 NO LINKING CHATS DOOF 00:42-06 NO LINKING CHATS DOOF 00:42-08 HEY 00:42-10 SILLY BRUHS U ON 00:42-11 HELP 00:42-12 HEY 00:42-14 DUDE U ON 00:42-17 you broke your own caps rule 00:42-18 stop 00:42-21 omg Korra stop with the caps omg 00:42-22 stop korra 00:42-23 koa must be band 00:42-27 Make me big boi 00:42-30 Okay, Hearth. ^^ 00:42-33 korra last warning before a ban 00:42-38 Thanks, Korra. ^^ 00:42-38 But just because you asked and not due to this idiot. 00:42-47 youve had alot of warnings in the past 00:42-52 Yeah, fake ones. 00:42-57 sadly, not enough 00:42-57 real warnings 00:42-59 You don't even follow your own rules. 00:43-06 fake warnings, sadly 00:43-09 Let it be known that everything I just said was something you said here. 00:43-15 real warnings would use proper grammar 00:43-25 "fell free to reply" 00:43-36 my bot is mugging korra and octopus 00:43-45 ur bot is fucking gay 00:43-48 *fucken 00:44-04 omg korra not appropret i will have to ban for haterd 00:44-09 omg no pls 00:44-11 ill do anything 00:44-16 ok fine 00:44-16 fell free to reply 00:44-23 im being mugged sen halp 00:44-40 SILLY BRUHS 00:44-43 octopus is on his last warning if he says n p word or links chats he is banned off this chat 00:44-51 Okayz. 00:44-53 n p word 00:44-54 OMG 00:45-04 omg korra not aprropret 00:45-29 WHAT 00:45-32 what the fuck dude 00:45-34 HEY 00:45-41 u drunk 00:45-58 omg koa how could u say that 00:45-58 yeh 00:46-08 that is vary rude and hurt ful koa 00:46-12 how could u omg 00:46-17 okay soory fantic 00:46-26 Join https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 00:46-26 koa should probs leave fandom and focus on tiktok 00:46-32 u can link this chat only 00:46-45 omg not tiktok 00:46-51 hi there koa r u gay 00:46-51 staying on fandom 00:46-59 hi there hearth r u lesbien 00:47-04 omg korra 00:47-11 how could u 00:47-11 ignore the bad behaviors 00:47-16 Special:Chat there i linked correct chat 00:47-18 Ofc, Koa. 00:47-47 That is not the correct chat, Octopus 00:48-16 ~ Octopus Wizard has been banned by Cocopuff2018 ("Linking other Chats ") ~ 00:48-17 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:48-18 Thanks for making me discussions/content mod, btw. @Koa 00:48-24 he is banned 00:48-28 Good. 00:48-30 OMG 00:48-33 HE BANNED MY BROTHA 00:48-35 HELP 00:48-39 opss caps 00:48-40 soory 00:48-42 nope he is staying banned 00:48-50 Okay. 00:48-53 he is soory 00:49-01 nope he is staying banned 00:49-10 Good ol' copy paste 00:49-22 show some christmas love 00:49-23 u fuck 00:49-23 soory boi 00:49-31 omg christmas 00:49-32 jesus was born around this time and instead of showing love 00:49-34 gross 00:49-36 ur banning people off chats 00:49-39 u fucken disgrace koa 00:50-08 i banned him 2 weeks instead 00:50-12 u fucker 00:50-15 jesus is ashamed of u 00:50-21 i am wiccan and Christmas doesn't exist omg 00:50-26 stop korra 00:50-43 wow octopus ban ends on christmas 00:50-46 what is wiccan 00:50-54 pagan you fool 00:50-58 read a book omg 00:51-04 use google omg 00:51-11 OMG TELL ME 00:51-14 its not that hard 00:51-30 what if korra spams fuck and the bot bans him 00:51-40 i have to convert you all to wicca omg 00:51-45 ~ HearthRaven has left the chat ~ 00:51-47 ~ HearthRaven has joined the chat ~ 00:52-06 huh 00:52-29 bWicca, also termed Pagan Witchcraft, 00:52-34 Uhhhh. 00:52-40 hmm 00:53-22 sure thing 00:53-29 its true omg 00:53-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:53-43 i gtg omg 00:53-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:53-46 hmm 00:54-03 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-10 what 00:54-16 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:54-19 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-25 what if korra spams fuck on here 00:54-45 i have surgery tomorrow and wont sleep tonite omg bye omg 00:54-49 ~ HearthRaven has left the chat ~ 00:54-55 see ya 00:55-14 korra 00:55-28 brudda 00:55-48 what u going to do 00:56-30 meming freak 00:57-07 FUCK 00:57-07 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been banned by LucyRicardoBOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 00:57-08 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:57-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:57-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:57-27 ATTENTIONN ALL FORTNITE GAMERS, 00:57-33 what 00:57-33 BRUHS 00:57-37 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-47 JOHN WICK IS IN GREAT DANGER AND NEEDS YOUR HELP TO WIPE OUT ALL THE SQUADS IN THE TITLED TOWERS 00:57-47 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-51 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-51 Cocopuff is probs gay 00:58-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has been kicked by Cocopuff2018 ~ 00:58-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:58-18 u know why 00:58-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:58-39 omg why was i kicked 00:58-39 anyone who spams fuck will be banned by bot 00:58-43 yeh only koa can scream in caps 00:58-46 FU[[]]CK 00:58-52 korra dude 00:58-55 (content) 00:58-59 to do this, all he needs is because i will be g blocked 00:59-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by LucyRicardoBOT ~ 00:59-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:59-03 Screaming in caps is probs gay 00:59-03 lmao. 00:59-07 omg the bot kicked korra 00:59-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-21 omg the idiot kicked k*rra 00:59-24 no fuck in caps 00:59-28 hey bruhs whatsgoing on 00:59-30 FUCK 00:59-30 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has been banned by LucyRicardoBOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 00:59-31 New rule: No idiots. 00:59-31 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 00:59-34 FU[[]]CK 00:59-39 stop 00:59-46 the bot likes korra 00:59-50 it seems 00:59-51 and me too 00:59-58 nah qst 01:00-02 or q 01:00-04 sorry 01:00-11 still need to remember 01:00-11 no it doesnt 01:18-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:18-23 WHATS GOING ON 01:18-32 no more me saying fuck in caps 01:18-39 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-44 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-47 omgosh 01:18-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:18-51 welcome back my fuck buddies 01:18-52 Was everyone kicked? 01:18-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:19-03 nope idk what happend 01:19-14 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:19-14 coco i am no ones f--- buddy 01:19-15 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:19-29 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:19-37 I am soory for caps fuck if i do it again i will remain banned 01:19-43 Damn lag 01:19-46 Seems God decided to let me be in his presence 01:19-47 yeah prince's for sharing 01:19-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-50 it's everyone's fuckbuddy 01:19-50 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 01:19-51 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:20-00 An object 01:20-04 u do it again bans will remain next time 01:20-10 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:20-15 s If there even is one 01:20-19 not me i wasen't kicked 01:20-27 huh wonder i didnt kick anyone 01:20-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-37 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 01:20-39 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:20-44 who did it say u were kicked by 01:20-47 According to Cocopuff he is God 01:20-50 It didn't 01:20-57 I just noticed a bunch of people rejoining after I did 01:20-58 i was never kicked 01:21-07 huh i am soory about the false kick if it did i didnt do it 01:21-28 hmm 01:21-43 WHAT THE heck i wonder how 01:21-52 what kind of monster would kick everyone in chat at once 01:21-59 multi kick system 01:22-02 i didnt do it 01:22-36 me 01:22-38 i did it once 01:22-40 in a rage 01:22-50 that was back in the old moviebox days tho 01:22-50 Everyone does that in a rage 01:23-03 no u didnt 01:23-07 yes i did 01:23-11 u weren't online then i think 01:23-23 updates 01:23-38 Is Ricardo logging this 01:23-50 no 01:23-57 cool akumi and korra are fuck buddies 01:24-08 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:24-14 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 01:24-18 coco no one is anyone's f--- buddy 01:24-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:24-25 lol jk 01:24-27 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 01:24-40 why is there a trump wiki 01:24-52 So Earthling n Korra will ___ I presume 01:24-56 sorry if i was slightly mad i just stressed over a curtain user doing a bit of guilt tripping 01:25-16 its fine 01:25-21 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:25-43 Wtf. 01:26-08 guys you should never ever guilt trip 01:26-26 Savini is probs gay 01:26-26 Dorumin is probs gay 01:26-26 Ricardo is probs gay 01:26-26 Qst is probs gay 01:26-26 TKF is probs gay 01:26-26 Akumi is probs gay 01:26-26 I'll do as much kinkshaming as I wannt 01:26-35 Can you please keep the gay stoner act to ADD, Logan? 01:26-39 how bout fuck you 01:26-42 ADD? 01:26-51 ADD is Savini's gay hangout 01:26-58 I presume this 01:27-02 everyone thinks im gay 01:27-06 that is nice ot hear 01:27-07 A doomed destiny 01:27-09 maybe that's because you are 01:27-15 Ngl. 01:27-21 huh 01:27-22 He legit acts like a gay high stoner from the 80's. 01:27-31 nah 01:27-36 i am not stoned 01:27-46 my gaydar says he is a bisexual high stoner from the 80's 01:27-48 and two i am not gay even tough it is okay to be gay 01:27-53 7:22 01:27-53 Savini the rainwing prince 01 01:27-53 * Savini the rainwing prince 01 then silently plays the guitar to the song valhalla by thirty seconds to mars 01:28-17 lol where was that 01:28-21 ADD 01:28-27 i enjoy a RP 01:28-45 Well that doesn't answer anything fucking does it 01:28-48 7:22 01:28-48 Savini the rainwing prince 01 01:28-48 * Savini the rainwing prince 01 then silently lights a joint and proceeds to place it into his mouth, he inhales it, coughing afterwards 01:28-59 j paul that is fake 01:29-08 If I didn't know to check for an user's favorite wikis I wouldn't know where it was 01:30-06 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 01:30-09 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 01:30-19 lol 01:30-25 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 01:30-36 7:30 01:30-36 Savini the rainwing prince 01 01:30-36 korra you know how fucked up you are being 01:30-37 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 01:30-43 damnit im being fucked up 01:30-46 im so ashamed 01:31-51 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 01:32-00 omg stop being fucked up korra 01:32-14 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:32-18 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-25 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-37 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-02 In truth, 01:34-18 I actually don't give a fuck if you're here or not. I'm not out to get you or whatever or secretly hoping you break rules. 01:34-45 then korra why are you calling me stuff that you know is not true 01:34-54 CIA watches you sleep at night 01:35-07 I'm out to get everyone 01:35-13 Me too 01:35-14 Because most people have a sense of humor, Logan. 01:35-16 And I don't need for them to break the rules to have them the fuck out of my chat 01:35-25 By the time I'm done all of you will be globalled 01:35-27 Of course not. 01:35-33 You can simply make them leave, Doru. 01:35-50 Pretty much 01:36-35 okay i believe you but you should stop it korra plz for the sake of not being shat on by you 01:36-45 That makes no sense. 01:36-49 ^ 01:36-54 Sounds like you added random words together to make a sentence. 01:37-09 Ah, yes 01:37-10 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 01:37-11 The Koa method 01:37-16 Yes, that. 01:37-21 A linguist's method of choice 01:37-25 Hen would be proud 01:37-44 Yeh, currently listening to a song that represents my life perfectly 01:37-49 Koa? You gonna mod this or what? 01:38-17 yeh u gonna mod this u little gay guy 01:38-27 mod it omg 01:38-27 KGB is here? 01:38-31 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 01:38-32 Wait no he is not 01:38-37 lmao 01:38-42 LUCY u gonna mod this or what 01:39-17 Yeh, I just saw a cursed image 01:39-34 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:39-47 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:39-52 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:40-15 akumi is pissed 01:40-18 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:40-29 My eyes will never be the same 01:40-48 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:40-49 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:40-53 for lest we forget the struggles of all 01:40-59 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:41-08 God is needed. 01:41-22 To turn Doru, Logan, and TG str8. 01:41-22 To heal Paul's mind. 01:42-34 I'm straight you massive twat 01:42-34 BRUHS 01:42-36 GOD 01:42-37 U THERE 01:42-50 GOD 01:42-53 DUDE U THERE 01:42-57 GOD DUDE REPLY 01:42-57 OMG 01:42-58 HELP 01:43-23 God doesn't dare leave heaven in fear of what his creations have made 01:45-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:45-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:45-45 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:45-54 Wankers, 01:45-57 u there 01:46-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:46-14 WANKERS 01:46-22 U THERE 01:46-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:47-33 what is up with jokes lately 01:47-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:47-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:48-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:48-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:48-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:49-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-58 pure noting 01:50-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:50-48 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:50-50 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:50-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-13 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:51-18 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 01:51-46 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 01:51-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:52-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:52-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:52-53 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 01:53-09 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 01:54-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:54-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:55-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:55-26 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:56-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:56-39 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 01:56-47 rip chat dead 01:56-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-17 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 01:57-17 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 01:57-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:57-35 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 01:57-43 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 01:58-44 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 01:58-49 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 02:00-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:01-52 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 02:01-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:02-15 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 02:02-17 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 02:02-18 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 02:02-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:02-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:02-41 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 02:02-44 sexey bruhs 02:02-45 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 02:03-21 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 02:03-26 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 15:15-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:15-34 gay bot 15:15-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:01-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:01-27 hey bruh anyone on 17:04-16 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 18:46-32 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 18:46-57 sing rolly rolly rancher LucyRicardoBOT 18:47-18 LucyRicardoBOT sing 18:47-33 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 18:47-34 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 18:47-50 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 18:47-51 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 18:50-14 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 19:54-38 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 20:03-52 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 20:10-45 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 20:10-54 `hey white boyyyyyyyyy 20:11-10 wait im white 20:11-32 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 20:11-35 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 20:12-57 ~ A Can Of Conke has joined the chat ~ 20:13-03 ~ Yuuri Ice has joined the chat ~ 20:13-26 Guys get as many epeopel were going to raid this chat 20:14-01 Guys are you here 20:14-16 i like turtles 20:14-20 Get people on this chat to raid thsi 20:14-23 ok 20:14-43 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 20:14-46 done 20:15-00 hey, morgan, what is not allowed in this chat? 20:15-12 Idk 20:15-24 we're raiding this chat? 20:15-30 oof 20:15-58 Its a party 20:16-02 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 20:16-03 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 20:16-04 How "fun" 20:17-23 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 20:17-51 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 20:18-01 HOW FUUN 20:18-07 how fuuujuujbvn 20:18-11 *pon 20:18-13 *fdumn* 20:18-14 b*ghg 20:18-15 *hhh 20:18-18 *fujn*fui* 20:18-20 *fuin 20:18-22 um the bot 20:18-24 *fun 20:18-28 FUN 20:18-49 FUN 20:18-54 Fun 20:19-00 fun 20:19-02 FUN 20:19-42 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 20:19-52 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 20:20-00 heres a chat https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 20:20-03 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 20:20-31 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 20:20-33 ~ Yuuri Ice has joined the chat ~ 20:20-39 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 20:20-41 ~ Yuuri Ice has left the chat ~ 20:20-46 ~ Yuuri Ice has joined the chat ~ 20:20-47 Were hre 20:20-48 wewo 20:20-58 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 20:21-07 Welcome 20:21-26 whale 20:21-26 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 20:21-38 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 20:21-48 by bnh 20:22-02 big mod is a dickhead 20:22-04 omf 20:22-50 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 20:22-53 lel 20:22-54 Join https://the-new-spongebob-crap.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Chat 20:23-00 lllll 20:23-02 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 20:23-03 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 20:23-06 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 20:24-09 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 20:24-11 ~ A Can Of Conke has left the chat ~ 20:25-52 ~ Yuuri Ice has left the chat ~ 20:28-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:28-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:31-49 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 20:42-07 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 20:43-11 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 20:51-56 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 20:57-37 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 20:58-09 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 21:00-06 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 21:00-42 hi 21:01-33 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 21:11-54 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 21:12-24 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 21:12-25 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 21:13-09 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 21:13-10 ~ BIGASS45 has joined the chat ~ 21:13-27 wtf big 21:13-28 FUCK 21:13-29 ~ BIGASS45 has been banned by LucyRicardoBOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 21:13-30 ~ BIGASS45 has left the chat ~ 22:18-33 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 22:19-12 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 22:19-16 hi i am on 22:19-34 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 22:20-00 welcome 22:20-29 hey dude 22:21-22 hey morgan 22:22-21 hi morgan 22:23-01 hey 22:23-05 ~ Golfpecks256 has joined the chat ~ 22:23-19 Cocopuff18, why are you abusing the announcements feature? 22:23-35 Cocopuff2018* 22:25-01 welcome 22:25-18 ~ Golfpecks256 has left the chat ~ 22:25-32 soory golf i need to dicuss something with u in pms 22:26-07 hey 22:27-07 GOLF 22:29-19 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 22:29-33 seriously 22:29-38 more announcements?! 22:29-46 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 22:30-14 hey dude 22:31-53 whats up 22:32-16 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 22:32-17 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 22:32-34 MORGAN 22:33-30 oof 22:34-51 HELLO 22:36-40 HUH 22:38-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:38-47 welcome 22:39-31 welcome 22:40-02 KORRA 22:40-46 wow 22:41-11 hey bruhs 22:41-33 omg 22:41-53 wow 22:42-48 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 22:42-50 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 22:42-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:43-09 welcome 22:43-37 welcome akumi 22:43-57 hey 22:43-57 welcom 22:43-59 welcome koa 22:44-09 my bot is on 24/7 now 22:44-46 omg 22:45-13 oi korra are u just going to leave koa hanging on TDLD 22:45-23 welp i cant join that chat 22:45-43 he banned me infintie 22:45-51 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 22:45-54 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 22:46-16 AKUMI he banned me infintie 22:46-29 Huh. 22:46-31 When did I get here. 22:46-38 Oh yeah. 22:46-42 idk like 20 min ago 22:46-46 I clicked a link randomly in my Discussions posts. 22:47-13 akumi u mean hanging on the tdl wiki server 22:47-35 finally someone lets me in 22:47-43 let me in i am a bruh let me in 22:47-47 AKUMI 22:47-51 u sexey thing 22:47-51 KORRA 22:47-53 yeh 22:48-01 korra pms 22:48-33 KORRA PMS 22:49-03 KORRA PMS 22:49-08 akumi korras spamming my pms 22:49-25 hehehe i blocked his pms 22:49-27 omg i will tell him to stop 22:49-33 omg korra got blocked by koa 22:50-15 hehehe yep dont make him stop watch when he comes spams on here and gets ban ill just leave his 1 day ban 22:51-19 omg 22:51-38 akumi help me 22:52-35 why a meming dumb 22:52-40 Akumi can't help you now, hehehe 22:52-40 Feel the power of TheKorraFanatic HAH[[]]AHA 22:53-00 omg korra is going to get banned tonight hehehehe 22:53-30 omg 22:53-47 korra 22:54-44 hey 22:55-03 hell yeh https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxTgr11ncJo&start_radio=1&list=RDQxTgr11ncJo 22:55-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:55-40 yeh bruh 22:56-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:56-45 wow 22:57-11 AKUMI\ 22:57-56 WOW I GOT BANNED FOR CUSSING 22:58-13 Not tru 22:58-15 *true 22:58-19 You were disrupting 22:58-20 yes i did on a wiki' 22:58-35 i was cussing 22:58-43 i am adding word filters on here 22:58-45 What wiki? 22:58-55 Oh, TDL? 22:59-01 ill tell u if u send me the bot word filter coding 22:59-14 No, it's not your code. 22:59-36 Soon I'm going to limit it to work only on TDL. 22:59-38 i am adding on to the codeing 23:00-01 i am updating this wiki 23:00-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:00-27 korra how do u do that 23:00-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:00-38 It's coding that you stole. 23:00-56 still korra if sydes allowed to use it than it wouldnt be fair for me to not be allowed to use it 23:01-22 omg AKUMI told me she likes me on discord 23:01-52 wtf 23:02-05 OMG 23:02-17 Syde's bot is a TDL bot. 23:02-27 The code was made for just TDL and we didn't want others using our code. 23:02-43 i dont know how to code so i wanted to use that for now untill i get better at it 23:03-27 idc 23:03-31 Use the chat logging script listed then, but don't use our actual coding. 23:04-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:04-07 can u send me a sample of how the word filter should look on the coding 23:04-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:05-16 omg 23:05-31 ~ AnotherMovie has joined the chat ~ 23:05-32 KORRA 23:05-36 hey 23:05-44 ~ AnotherMovie has been banned by Cocopuff2018 ("Sockpuppet") ~ 23:05-45 ~ AnotherMovie has left the chat ~ 23:05-55 wtf 23:06-03 omg 23:06-46 OMG 23:07-01 hey 23:07-59 KORRA 23:08-19 Stop freaking out over a troll. 23:08-30 korra is that west 23:08-56 Yes, but stop freaking out over them. 23:09-52 he hasnt been on CCC yet 23:10-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:10-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:10-45 hey korra 23:11-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:11-59 so how is everyone 23:12-34 korra do u leave your bot on all the time 23:13-08 No, I take shifts with Syde. 23:13-20 oh wow thats smart 23:14-18 mercy main mercy main mercy main 23:14-23 i one trick with no shame 23:14-30 i play mercy cuz i can't aim ooh 23:14-33 huh 23:15-07 Koa are you a mercy main 23:15-20 huh whats that 23:15-46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9ONSxgtaDU 23:16-00 what' 23:16-06 is it a good video 23:16-21 BRUHS 23:16-21 HELP 23:16-23 OMG 23:16-23 KOA 23:16-25 what korra 23:16-26 what 23:16-49 what 23:17-44 what fantic 23:18-36 hey 23:19-17 what 23:19-48 omg akumi is spamming my pms 23:19-52 no i am not 23:19-53 layer 23:20-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:20-11 i blocked your pms hahahah 23:20-20 wow 23:20-37 hey 23:21-11 dudes 23:21-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:21-21 welcone u cant pms me anymore akumi 23:21-29 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 23:21-39 (blush) (fingers crossed) (pong) burnit (Goop) 23:21-47 hahahahaha 23:21-59 what' 23:22-03 (Akumi) 23:22-16 omg akumi was spamming a youtube channel link in my pms 23:22-52 hhahahaha 23:23-20 AKUMI PMS 23:23-58 HELLO 23:24-20 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 23:24-22 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:24-26 dang 23:24-53 hey 23:24-57 omg 23:25-03 it seems i have limited the bot code 23:25-09 once it is apporved it will only work on tdl 23:25-31 what coding 23:26-06 COOL 23:26-08 IDC 23:26-39 IDC 23:26-58 wow 23:27-15 dude 23:28-46 omg 23:29-07 i can come back to ccc on thursday 23:29-57 wow 23:30-14 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:30-27 Welcome 23:30-41 welcome to MHR 23:31-00 wow i am joining a server with 7,0000 users 23:31-28 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 23:31-30 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:31-31 Poor them. 23:31-44 why 23:31-52 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:32-14 why fantic 23:32-15 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:32-47 welcome paul 23:33-55 hey 23:33-57 anyone home 23:34-18 Toby, go ask your bot question on Dev server. 23:34-21 *Koa 23:34-34 tobys not on 23:35-10 Corrected it to Toby. 23:35-19 *Koa 23:35-24 Fuck, you two are too much alike. 23:35-46 wow hiw 23:35-47 >:3 23:35-49 knock knock let the koa in 23:36-40 Just ask it on Dev, KGB. 23:36-58 koa is already in stupied 23:37-09 Then ask! 23:38-02 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 23:38-03 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:38-24 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:38-39 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 23:38-49 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:39-10 welcome 23:39-16 ask who akumi to date me 23:39-19 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 23:39-20 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:39-30 omg hell no 23:40-01 No. 23:40-10 Ask your bot question that you asked on TDLD on Dev. 23:40-17 And hey silly bruh akumi would be a gud gf omg 23:41-08 wow fandom boy 23:42-04 wow 23:42-33 yes i would be a good gf 23:42-39 i make good sandwiches omg\ 23:43-06 yes omg 23:43-08 pls date me 23:43-17 no korra ill date your sister 23:43-56 yes i will date u korra omg 23:44-01 /me hugs korra : 23:44-04 omg she gonna date me 23:44-06 /hugs back 23:44-08 this is not a wiki for dating 23:44-11 yes it is omg 23:44-13 I GOT A GIRLFRIEND 23:44-18 moviehouserockdating2018.wikia.com 23:44-23 a sexey one too 23:44-26 yeh i am 23:44-31 yeh ur sexey 23:44-33 :] 23:44-34 (heart) 23:44-40 (heart) (blush) 23:44-49 (kiss) 23:44-53 OMG 23:44-53 HELP 23:44-55 HELP 23:44-56 HELPBRUHS 23:44-58 HELP 23:45-03 WHAT OMG 23:45-19 THAT EMOJI IS GONE OMG OMG 23:45-59 (hmph) (rage) 23:46-24 (pirate) (pirate) (pirate) (pirate) (pirate) (pirate) (pirate) (pirate) (pirate) 23:47-05 stop with all the caps korra 23:47-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:48-11 good lord 23:48-30 korra loves jesus 23:48-33 omg koa do u love jesus 23:49-09 omg he is beaned by big mods 23:49-28 jesus will bean and game end him 23:50-26 omg the bot lucy is god of this chat 23:50-48 good